1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scaffold structures and in particular to a self supporting and vertically and longitudinally adjustable scaffold structure for supporting a work platform or a work piece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Scaffold structures used during construction to support platforms or work pieces are well known. Such scaffolds are embodied in various structures ranging from the prefabricated steel structures that can be assembled into complex scaffold assemblies for erecting large buildings and the like to the simple and widely used sawhorse. Other such scaffold structures take the form of specially fabricated brackets adapted to be suspended from conventional extension ladders. The large commercial scaffold assemblies are too bulky and expensive for general use. The scaffold brackets for use with extension ladders require that the ladders be placed against a wall, typically the wall that is being worked upon. The conventional sawhorse cannot be adjusted for length or the height of the support above the floor, are bulky items to store and transport, and are, because they are typically fabricated of wood, subject to deterioration over extended periods of use. There exists, therefore, a need for a scaffold structure of reasonable size and cost. There exists a need for such a scaffold structure that can be adjusted both for the height of the support above a floor and for the length of the supporting member. There further exists a need to provide such a scaffold structure that can be disassembled and folded for compact storage.